This description relates to semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to transient voltage suppressor (TVS) diodes having an active control and methods of forming them using wide-band gap materials.
Protection devices, such as, conventional transient voltage suppression (TVS) devices using semiconductor materials typically have only two terminals connecting them to circuits to be protected. The TVS devices breakdown at a predetermined voltage, such that a transient (overvoltage) is suppressed above device breakdown voltage to protect respective circuits. TVS devices cannot be externally triggered to cause them to breakdown at other than the predetermined voltage. Certain conditions warrant the operation of the TVS device before a transient voltage affects the circuit. External intervention prior to the TVS device reaching its breakdown voltage is not possible.